User blog:Patts9009/Dan Gheesling vs Rob Cesternino --Idol Tourney
|-|Intro= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: maroon; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 20%, #470000 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Welcome to round one of TK's Idol Tourney. We have Dan Gheesling, winner of Big Brother 10 and runner up of Big Brother 14, against Rob Cesternino, contestant on Survivor Amazon and All Stars. This one was just an ones that were the last ones left in the roaster, so... |-|Cast= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: #FFFFFF; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 30%, #FFFFFF 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| BreZ as Rob Cesternino Me as Dan Gheesling |-|Battle= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: #488214; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 30%, #488214 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Dan Gheesling: I guess it wasn’t good enough for me to get one opponent in the first round; Now I’m against a computer guy who couldn't last even with his feet on the ground. Sure, there were a few times when I backstabbed the competitors on my teams, but I’m the Bigger man here. You can’t even keep your own alliance! It seems, no matter how you play, I’ll extinguish the fire that holds your life in the fight The Soup of the Day is a lonesome castaway losing all of his "Surviving" might. In this battle, it doesn’t matter how many viewers you got, it’s how you play the game, Now, take a lesson from reigning champ, and never turn your back on a Renegade. Rob Cesternino: Your life in this tourney is as good as over, but I’m just getting started This will be more brutal than Corinne’s assessments, not for the light-hearted. You can call me Russell Hantz, cause I’m The Greatest MC of All Time. This ding, marry, kill, I’m killing you with a flurry of skill and rhyme. You and me one-on-one you’ll lose harder than that you did to Ian Terry. I’m busy, so let me dish this bitchy sissy quickly and still get Stephen’s Fishy. My RHAP got so much gully, you’ll get no votes from the jury. Rob has a podcast, website, planet and now Rob has a victory. Dan Gheesling (now with headphones on, as in his Youtube videos): Let's Recap on this dispute I'm showing you the reality of the world you're viewing So have a seat; I'm taking down your blogs and the scripted shows you're doing. Fast forward; quick time; call it what you can muster, I’ll make this day time bartender slip up and fluster. Shoot you down; headshot; we’re going GTA; You don’t stand a chance in this Gauntlet that I play. You’re psychologically breaking down, getting paranoia; I’m going to Infinity with the rhymes that Bioshock ya. Down, Set, Hut! That was the game winning sack, I’m Binding you to hell, and you’re never coming back. Of course, that’s only when you go against the winner of the better of the shows. You’ll be the first contestant eliminated when I reach the true being of my Dark Soul. Rob Cesternino: This battle is like a blindside, in that and RhAP I Domi-nate. I’ll flip-flop you like an alliance without being oscillate, Or vacillate; All votes unanimously on me, no need for Curt Clark to tabulate. Your flow sounds like it’s been coagulated, compared to mine it’s inadequate. Acting like you’re smart, but compared to this know-it-all you know as much as Jon Snow I will blow you up like the Bombsquad bro; Say you’re from the better show, yet Reality Game-Masters proved that Survivor players can beat Big Brother’s in strategy. You’ll leave this battle as silent as your six, cause you could never win, that’s my analogy. You can strife in a house, but on an island you could never stay alive. At the end of the day you just don’t have what it takes to survive. You beating me is less of a truth than Jonny Fairplay’s dead grandma lie. I got a song to play for you: Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey-hey-hey, good-bye. |-|Poll= {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: darkblue; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(left , #000000 0%, darkblue 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px ridge black; margin-top:10px;"| Who would you like to see in person? Eminem Phoenix Wright Alexander Hamilton Death Who won this battle of not as well known idols? Dan Gheesling Rob Cesternino Category:Blog posts